Solving the Mystery of Love
by Gamer95
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is the top detective in the world. When she is called in to inspect the cause of a little boy who is put into a come due to severe injuries, what she finds horrifies her to the point where she decides...Harry Potter will be her son. And he will be the happiest little boy there is.
1. Chapter 1

Kyokou Kirigiri had seen many awful cases in her life. Destruction of public property, assault, murder...

But nothing had disgusted her more than seeing the miserable state of the child in the hospital bed.

A sercretary at an Apartment building in downtown had heard a disturbance and went to investigate, finding one tiny unidentified little boy with countless wounds. The only trace of the culprit who did this was a pair of tire tracks (Which meant he or she wanted to get away quickly) and video footage of a blue car with a catchable License Plate.

Kyokou sighed as the doctor left and she was tasked with examining the boy. Third Degree burns along his back, 5 broken ribs, snapped forearms and countless stab wounds and slash marks along the rest of the body.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the child was very lucky to be alive. At the very least, his heart rate shouldn't be as stable as it was.

The license plate, however, was all she would need to get to the bottom of this horrible crime.

Unfortunately while it was readable, it was blurry and the culprit could be far off. Now all she needed was to finish this report before she could take the guy or gal in. Kyoko was about to go and read over her notes and fill out the paperwork, when her phone buzzed.

She blinked at the sound of the buzzing phone. Who could possibly be phoning her at a time like this? She stole a glance at the little boy, normally cold eyes softening when she took in his injured form, then held the phone to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Detective. We've gotten the results back. The Car belongs to one Vernon Dursley, living on Number 4 Privet Drive, just outside the city. We're sending the police over there now. We'd like you to go over there and find some evidence." the police captain said to Kyoko.

"On my way sir." She replied, taking in one last glance at the boy before heading out of the hospital.

She sighed softly. She did consider herself a tough, no-nonsense woman...but the horrific state of that little boy was enough to bring out even her maternal instincts. Her desire to bring his tormentor to justice was almost overwhelming.

So steeling herself, she took off into the chilly night. She would bring whoever put that kid in a coma to justice.

Back in the Hospital, a certain Harry James Potter was dreaming. Dreaming of what you ask?

In his coma-induced state, he had subconsciously felt someone holding his hand gently, running their fingers through his messy black hair, holding a gentle, warm, caring hand against his cheek...

These affectionate gestures had found their way into his dreams. He found himself dreaming of a mysterious shadowy figure, feminine in appearance, raising him with the love and care he had been craving for all his life.

As the figure picked him up he hear her say something. "Settle down now Sweetheart, it's time for bed." She said with a kiss on the top of his head before he was placed on a comfortable bed. Suddenly he felt everything drop from under him and the figure disappear. He knew it... No one loves Freaks... but it didn't hurt to dream.

In his comatose state, the little boy let loose with a stream of soundless tears, streaming onto his bony cheeks.

Back with Kyokou, she was currently on her way to Number Four Privet Drive, deep in thought.

'What will the house look like? What will the perp look like? How will he react?' She thought as she caught sight of flashing police lights around her destination. She parked and got out just as the Police dragged out a man of Disgusting size in the stomach area, screamig his head off as he was shoved into a police car. A horse like woman was screaming shrill screams from behind them as she was held back by two officers. Flashing her badge she entered the household, finding no OBVIOUS spots of torture. But the house did smell heavily of chemicals. Probably a sign of evidence hiding. Something caught her eye, a small cupboard under where the stairs were

Kyoko raised a brow and approached the cupboard. Surely there would be some evidence in there...

The instant she pulled the door open, she was greeted by the putrid odour of blood, feces and urine. Inside the cupboard was an assorted mess of the aforementioned things, as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. There was a thin, tattered blanket, more hole than fabric, inside the cupboard, and a small stuffed bear that appeared to somehow be in pristine condition despite the state of the cupboard, as if the child had been keeping the one thing he loved safe from harm.

Kyoko, putting on gloves, handed the evidence to the forensics guys, and continued to search the cupboard before she found a small box on the bottom shelf. Pulling out the unmarked box she looked through it, finding some of the most horrid things ever captured on camera

She was witnessing the abuse firsthand. They started as simple beatings, but as the recordings went on, they got progressively worse. The fat man had beaten the little boy with a wooden bat to the point where it broke, leaving splinters embedded in his back. He had burned the child on a stove until his back was charred black. He had forced the little boy to DRINK CHEMICALS. All with a sick expression of twisted glee on his face...

Kyoko shuddered as she watched the tapes. Her heart began to crack. Why would any child, much less a toddler by the looks of him, go through THIS?!

She quickly rose to her feet and made her way to the door, holding tightly to the small teddy she had rescued from the cupboard. She was going to have words with Vernon Dursley...

At the station a private came up to her in the breakroom where she was clutching a mug of tea while other officers milled around.

"Detective? Chief wanted me to inform you that Mr Dursley is open for questioning."

"Thank you private." Cup in hand she waalked down and entered the room where he was arguing with the other officers.

She cleared her throat, silencing the argument, then shot Vernon a piercing glare that almost instantly destroyed all bravado he had.

"Officers...Please allow me to ask Mr. Dursley some questions." She said, in a tone that said quite clearly this was not open for negotiation.

"Of course Detective." they agreed, filing out while shooting disgusted glares at Vernon.

"I don't understand why i'm being taken in by you people! I was doing the world a service!" Vernon yelled.

Kyoko wrote that down before countering.

"Mister Dursley are you saying that what you've done to that child is justified?"

"He is a worthless, repulsive little freak that has been nothing but a complete and utter burden on my family! He ruins everything he touches, and contaminates our normal home with his freaky aura! This world is better off without filth like him wandering about! I was simply punishing him! He's lucky he wasn't left out to freeze to death! That's better than the brat deserves! If I see him again, I'll-"

He had no time to make death threats, as Kyouko had heard more than enough, and punched the obese man square between the eyes, shattering his nose on impact.

"I think YOU are the only freak here Vernon Dursley. Third Degree Burns, countless, damn near permanent, Scars and making him drink Chemicals are punishment? Thank you for your cooperation. You won't be leaving Prison ever again. Neither will your Barnyard animal of a Wife I hope." She said in suppressed rage as she left the room, leaving a screaming Vernon. She unclenched her hands finally. That Pig... that worthless no good pig!

She let out a deep sigh as she collapsed into a nearby chair. She then realized she had been clutching the small teddy bear tightly in her anger. Wordlessly, she looked down at the pristine white fur, and imagined the little boy curled up in the small dark cupboard, softly whimpering in fear, clutching tightly to his one material possession...

Overcome by the desire to be there for him, she left the building and drove back to the hospital. When she arrived she checked in and went back to the boys room. An estimated twenty four hour coma because of the head wound... she sat in the chair next to his bed and took his tiny, frail looking hand in hers.

She hadn't noticed before, but she finally realized she was crying. She had rarely cried in the past, but this little boy she hadn't even officially met yet had touched her heart in a way no other human being ever came close to doing.

Suddenly, she felt the childs hand move and the heartbeat on the monitor picked up. Was he... waking up?

Beforehand, in Harry's dream...

Harry had sat alone in the darkness for a few moments until the mysterious shadowy figure came back for him. He was surprised, but happy when she scooped him into her arms and sat down on a rocking chair, holding him close against her bosom, rocking the chair back and forth and gently running her fingers through his hair, humming softly to comfort him.

Despite how comfy she was, Harry was curious...what did her true face look like? Wordlessly, he looked up at the woman. He saw long purple hair, and purple eyes to match. He could tell from her eyes that normally she was rather cold and distant...but for him, just for him, she was willing to show a soft, tender, loving side. A side that genuinely loved and cared for him...

Then, his vision was obscured by white, and much to his despair, he realized he was waking up.

Harry felt warm and comfortable, two signs that showed he was NOT in his cupboard. His eyes opened and he began to intake air in short gasps, hyperventilating.

Kyoko watched in confusion as to what she should do. She hit the button for the doctor and turned back to Harry.

"Kid, kid!" she said in concern. Harry's head snapped towards her, expecting Vernon but what he saw was... her. The beautiful eyes and hair... Harry thought he was dreaming and in his hazy state he asked,

"Mama?"

Kyoko's eyes widened, and a fierce blush came across her face, her eyes darting back and forth awkwardly.

"M-Mama...?" She asked. "N-No, I...I'm not your mother... Sorry." She apologized softly.

"T-thats ok miss... Freaks don't deserve Mama's anyway..." he said brokenly

Kyoko sucked in a small gasp and went back into action.

"Hey kid come on. It's not right for you to ay that about yourself. You're not a freak." she told him.

Harry looked up in confusion.

"But I am...M-My uncle said...M-M-My uncle...He said that I...I..." Harry was in tears at this point, trying so hard to keep them at bay, but he just couldn't stop them from coming out of his eyes.

Kyoko felt that desire to protect enter her again and she leaned forward, gently rubbing Harry's head with her hand. He flinched at first and leaned into her touch. Kyoko, surprised at herself, found herself hugging the tiny child very tightly but not too tightly. Kyoko didn't know what had come over her, but she knew what she wanted to do with the boy now.

She had to consult her friends first, but for now she wanted to keep him. Give him a better life.

Nothing would stop her in this new conquest.

At the tight, gentle embrace, Harry's emotions burst like a dam. He clutched onto the detective as though she was his last lifeline, and cried his little heart out, letting out all of his bottled up pain, feeling safe and warm in her embrace.

Kyoko subconsciously pulled the tiny one into her lap as he sobbed his little heart out. She calmed him slowly, using gentle squeezes and soft strokes of his hair. He finally was only sniffing a little.

"M-Mama... I want my mama..." he said tiredly as he fell asleep in her arms. Kyoko's snapping heart finally broke. Why did the world have to be so cruel?

It was then...Right at that very moment that she knew what she had to do. Tearfully, she held the little boy closer, placing his head against her chest, right over her heartbeat, causing him to smile softly in his sleep, still tearing up.

"...It's okay..." She whispered gently in his ear. "...Mama's here."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko didn't even give little Harry a chance to wake up before she took him down to the adoption agency. She knew that she had to get him under her care. They had his name and age, now all they had to do was file Kyoko Kirigiri as his legal guardian. So now she was waiting in the lobby, going over her decision.

'I know I'm going to take care of him...But...am I willing to take on the role of his...his mother so soon after meeting him...?' She had never taken a babysitting class, let alone mother someone! There was no way she could be a mom! She'd be horrible at it and maybe hurt him or maybe worse... Then, she remembered the hopeful expression on his face when he looked at her for the first time, and the sadness and disappointment when she denied being his mother... She knew that this wasn't even a choice. She HAD to do this... She needed to be here for him. Even if she didn't know him. She couldn't let some horrid people get a hold of him. She sighed as she looked at the little boy in her arms. '...I guess I'm your mother now.' She thought to herself, rubbing his tiny head.

Mother...Mother...she liked the word. As a result she kissed his head as the Social Worker returned with a smiling face, "Alright Miss Kirigiri, he's all yours."

Kyoko blushed slightly as she looked up at the woman with a small smile. "Wonderful. Thank you for your time." She said politely as she accepted the adoption form and stood to leave.

"You make sure to treat him well. He'll need it." the woman replied, leaving to do other business.

Kyoko smiled and carried him out of the agency. She looked down at him and smiled gently. She kissed the top of his head. As a result, he stirred. His eyes lazily opened, slowly but surely until he was looking up at her with wide eyes. Soon he began to smile and whispered, "My dream came true..."

Kyoko chuckled and planted a tender, loving kiss on the tip of his cute button nose. "Oh? And what wish is that?" She asked gently, patting his back.

Harry suddenly began to look sheepish and blush, causing him to look down in shame. "It...it had you in it..."

Kyoko knew where this was going...She remembered what the the little sleeping boy had said when she had awakened. "Did that dream have me as...your Mama?" she asked the boy, who gasped and looked back at her.

"um...y-yeah.." he said, hiding his face.

Kyokou chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That's a very very nice dream to have." She said gently. Harry then looked back up at her with a pleading look, wondering what she'd say next, scared. "Harry...I adopted you. I'm your mama now."

Harry's breath hitched and he gave her a look of hope. "So...I can call you...m-mama...?" He asked softly.

"Of course you can, my little boy." she told Harry, who smiled the biggest smile, then began to cry into her chest. Kyokou found herself tearing up at this reaction as well and began rocking him back and forth gently. "Shh...q-quiet...it's okay...I..." she broke off into her own silent cries as she carried the figure, who was only sobbing harder at her mothering. She took a moment to rub her eyes free of tears, internally scolding herself. This was absolutely NO time for HER to be crying, Harry was the one who needed to let out his emotional pain!

So she kissed his head and hugged him tight. His muffled cries could be heard from her chest. He continued sobbing for what must have been till dawn. All the while, Kyoko could feel her own hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes, and she was apalled at herself for it. She didn't have the RIGHT to be crying right now! So she wiped them off quickly and went back to snuggling the little one, who was slowly relaxing into her. She took a deep breath, then bent over and placed the most gentle, loving kiss she could on his cheek and allowed her lips to linger for several seconds before finally pulling away. Harry looked back at her, and Kyoko wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "All better...?" Harry looked up at her, gave her a smile and nodded. He had cried for hours...and he hadn't been hit for it at all! In fact, he had been HUGGED for it! He looked back at her confusedly and Kyoko tilted her head. "Have any questions?"

"Um...w-why didn't you...hit m-me mama?"

Kyokou teared up again and held him as tightly as she could without hurting him, letting out a strangled sob. "Why would you...Why would... would I hit you?!" she said, letting out another sob. Harry was super confused at the whole situation.

"Wh-Why are you crying now? Did I make you sad? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"I hate this...the fact you were raised as a slave...the fact that you think you should be hit...it's why I adopted you. To get those NASTY thoughts out of that tiny head of yours." Harry momentarily stopped breathing as he stared up at her. She really...REALLY cared for him! In adoration, he hugged her neck happily while Kyoko stopped for a sec to look down at him. She smiled softly. She just couldn't take it! He was just too cute! She began to shower his cute little face with kisses, which elicited an adorable giggle from the little one, who cuddled up to his new mother and closed his eyes, resting. He was still exhausted from the constant crying and change being brought on.

Kyokou's heart melted as she looked at the sleeping child. He was just the sweetest, most innocent little thing...In the entire WORLD! She cradled her new boy close in the rising sun, whispering in his ear a single phrase, no, a promise. "I'm gonna protect you. No matter what the problem is...No matter who harmed you...I will protect you." She began to rock him back and forth gently, smiling as he cooed softly and snuggled closer in his sleep. She frowned when she saw how skinny he was. He needed a decent meal when he woke up... So, with a satisfied expression, she carried him inside her house, ready to give him the best life ever. She went up to her room and gently tucked him into her bed, giving him yet another peck on the forehead. Then she fell asleep next to him, having not slept all night. She was exhausted! Subconsciously, she pulled her little boy in close and rested her chin on his head.


End file.
